


Perfect

by Skywito_rex_snips



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywito_rex_snips/pseuds/Skywito_rex_snips
Summary: a tale with fluff and love rexwalker
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> 😍😍😍

I found a love for me  
Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

**************************

Anakin watched the stars in the hangar of the ship, a soft melody resounded in his ears, in peace, almost unreal, because war never had these moments of peace, but there he was, alone and in peace, listening to that beautiful song that he so much adored. 

when he felt someone take his hand that rested on his lap, he found that the hand was soft, even with the calluses that had formed after using those pistols for so long.

"Hey, come on, follow me" said Rex. 

they walked down from the hangar to the grassy clearing that stretched

It was his chance, he had found love in General Skywalker, and he would not waste his moments to confess his feelings to him.

***********************

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

***********************

He took the body of the smaller man in his arms and held his waist tightly, while his other hand rose with the delicate knuckles of the general between it. He started with some sassy laps that made Skywalker let out some beautiful gasps as he pulled him closer to his body.

the music echoed in their ears as they danced barefoot through the grass. Dancing in the dark Rex realized something, Skywalker had him crazy.

He had found his love, strong like no one, brave to death, dreamy like him, perfect, who in his electric blue eyes held his honey-colored eyes. He had found love in skywlker, to carry his most intimate secrets and desires, and the burden of how forbidden his love was.

************************

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

*************************

Everything would be fine, he would protect Anakin from anyone who wanted to harm him, Rex could see a future shine in Anakin's eyes and he carried it in the air.

He would fight against the wind and the tide for him, he would travel the galaxy in search of his love, he would be his princess, and Rex the brave prince who comes to his rescue.

***********************

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

**********************

he felt Anakin stomp on his foot and then mutter a "sorry, I'm a mess" he chuckled.

"No you are not, you're perfect" he said and Anakin smiled. 

"I love you" said Anakin. 

" i love you too" he said as he picked him up and carried him bridal style, he had met his angel, the light of his life, and his motivation to end the war.

He didn't deserve that much, but yet the force had blessed him with Anakin.

They kissed slowly in the light of the stars, witnesses of the love of two perfect beings, with the promise that when the war ended, they would go far away, where no one would find them, and they would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I think I more or less understood what I wrote, but I liked it haha
> 
> I hope you enjoy


End file.
